Police Academy 8: Undercover in Las Vegas
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: police academy 8! While undercover trying to catch casino robbers in Las Vegas some interesting developments are made which will threaten to break the entire team, And who will become the new commandant Harris or Callahan? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Police Academy 8: Undercover Op

Rating: PG-13 or Teen, For thematic elements, Drama, Mild Violence and some mild sexuality

Author Note: I Love the police Academy Movies and was really disapionted to find the fanfiction section so empty, This is my First fic for this category so PLEASE BE GENTLE! I don't know if you'll like this or not but this is just how I would have prefered the movie go with my favorite characters, I would also like to note I borrowed these movies from my friend and he doesn't have 1,2,3 or 4 so I have only seen 5,6 and 7 so anything happening in the first ones I may have overlooked I'm sorry and again be nice please. Enjoy!

Author Note 2: I know in the movies Tackleberry is married but in this fic he's not because it's easier to write that way and I don't know the names of the people in his family for it to be correct, I don't know if Callahan is married in the movies or not but she's not in this fic either.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the police academy movies I just love them, I do however own my laptop and a fairly good flair for writing!

Chapter One.

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was she was not in her hotel room, No her hotel room had beige walls and white carpet with a blue furniture, This room was much darker, The deep blue walls to the golden colored carpet this was deinfitely not her room.

Her head was pounding with a miserable hang over as she tried to recall exactly where she was and why, She was in Las Vegas, The Commadant was at last retiring, Captain Harris along with Herself were up for the position, Before retiring at a small ceremony he would choose which of them would carry on in his place, There had been a string of casino robberies lately in Las Vegas so here they were, The Commadant had decided to take this last mission and use it to see which of the two were better equipped to lead the team, They planned to be in Vegas a month and had arrived yesterday.

That still however didn't clear much up, The last thing she could remember was upon arriving they were given the night and next day off before starting their investigations, Harris had gone to his room and not come out yet, She had joined Jones, Tackleberry, Nick and Hightower for drinks downstairs the last stable sure memory of the night before was stepping onto the elevator to go to her room, Something happened between there and her room, Someone she'd met up with somone.

Brief and scattered flashes of the drunken night before found their way into her mind, She remembered the room number when she was pushed against the door, 803, Hands roaming quick and desperate at the zipper in her dress and evreywhere else, She could remember heated, Passion filled kisses in the elevator, Being shoved against the wall in the hall way and bitten, Shoved onto a bed and being drove nearly wild with passion, But the hands in her memory didn't hold a face and the voice in her ear didn't have a name, She was on her floor her room was 821, So who else had the same floor as her? Nick and Jones were on 6 and Commodant Lassard and Hightower were on 2, Harris was on floor 8.

She closed her eyes for a minute and prayed to God Harris was not the man breathing behind her, Maybe he was a stranger who she never met before, That was something she never did but could live with, Sleeping with someone she worked with ,Someone she was friends with would make facing the rest almost unbearable.

She rolled out of the bed careful as she could be and quickly found her shoes and dress, After a breif and frantic search unable to find her panties gave up, She shimmied into her dress quickly and pulled on her shoes, She glanced at the bed the large frame facing away from her She bit her lip and thought about just making a break for it but she had to know, She inched closer and moved around the bed slowly, White Male, Tall, Well built, She decided so far seemed like a good choice and definitely not Harris, She finally looked around the blanket and her sigh of relief at it not being Harris died in her lungs.

It wasn't Harris it was worse, Tackleberry. She backed up and all but ran to the door grabbing her purse on her way by she rushed out barely managing to not slam the door in her haste, She leaned against the door briefly before starting towards her room, She was glad she had the day off, Her head was throbbing and she was exausted, A long hot shower followed by a nap was what she needed.

When she got to her room the first place she wen twas the bathroom, She dropped her dress onto the floor and it was then she noticed all the bruises, Both her wrists as well as both her hips had very large, Dark,Hand shaped bruises, She winced when she touched one on her hip, She shook her head and was about to step into the shower when she caught her reflection in the mirror, Her neck had teeth markr, Where her neck met her shoulder there was very detailed teeth imprints, They would be noticible if she wasn't careful so would the hand prints on her wrists, She blushed even though she was the only one in the room and stepped into the hot shower hoping to wash the last remnants of the night away.

He woke up alone, Not surprised he didn't expect a Captain to stick around long enough to be caught in a Sargeants bed, Let alone her, Callahan was better then him in more ways then one, He knew that, But for one night she wasn't, He sighed and rolled out of the bed walking to the bathroom deciding a shower would be the best thing for the hangover creeping up on him, He hardly ever drank but last night he had put away more then he was used to, So had she and she had looked so good in that elevator, One kiss all he wanted was one kiss but once they kissed it wasn't enough, He had to hold, Possess and control her, He wanted her on a level that had shocked him, He wasn't prepared for the fierce storm of passion that easily sucked them both in.

When the hot water hit his back he winced at the intense burn, When he stepped out of the shower her saw the deep scratch marks up his back, Starting at his waist and working their way up to his shoulders, Deep and red, They hurt with every slight flex of his muscels and he knew she had most likely drawn blood, He liked it and with a smile he pulled on boxers and a shirt collapsing onto the bed, Her side where the sheets smelled like her hair, Her side, This would always be her side to him now and the burning in his back caused from his shirt brushing the deep scratches made him smile wider because she had put them there.

He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone even himself but he had admired Callahan for a long time now, In fact he'd admired for as long as they had been working together, When they had went to russia and she had done he undercover work as a singer he had nearly been sick with worry, He knew of course she could hold he own on most accounts but still he worried that when push came to shove Konstantine would not take no for an answer, When she had been kidnapped he though for sure he had lost her, Upon finding where she was being held he hadn't hesitated at any door crashing through most of them without checking them and finding them empty, Even with Harris yelling at him and trying to count to three at everydoor He continued crashing through until he found her, Everything well under control to his relief.

He wasn't stupid, He knew that if asked Callahan would deny everything that happened between them and he knew he shouldn't tell anyone either, If found out they could both be in seroius hot water, She could face suspension and demotion, He would definitely be relieved of his duties, After all they shared the same precinct and she outranked him, Lassard of course was to clueless to do anything but he had no doubt Harris would push for the proper actions to be taken espeacially if it gave him a leg up on Callahan for the position of Commadant, He supposed the best thing to do was when he woke up to just go on like nothing had ever happened but he couldn't, He wanted to talk to her and he wanted to take her to dinner to do it, He wasn't an old fashioned guy that thought he needed to wine and dine her now, He just wanted to take her to dinner and see where thigns went he supposed that wasn't too much to ask.

When she woke up she heard the knocking, She winced and rolled over to look at the clock by her bed, eleven in the morning, She had slept leate today but her head was still pounding and images of the night before kept flashing in her brain, She rolled out of bed and walked to her door, Deciding her silk nightgown was not appropriate to be seen in didn't open the door, She peeked through the spyhole and saw Jones.

"Jones, What can I do for you?" She called through the door and if he thought it was odd she didn't ask him in he didn't meniton it as he called back, "Nothing, We missed you at breakfast and we thought someone should come check on you" She smiled and leaned her head against the door, "I'm fine, Thank you, I guess I just had a bit too much to drink last night" Jones laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean, Tackleberry didn't show this morning either and after the way he was putting them down it's no wonder" She winced as another flash hit her of tangled arms and legs in the elevator, "Yeah, He was putting them down alright, Listen Jones I don't want to be rude but I think I should rest a little longer" Jones nodded even though she couldn't see him, "Oh of course, I'm going to go check on Tackleberry anyway, Make sure he didn't start world war 3 and get arrested last night, You know how he is with his guns" He laughed and she forced a fake laugh as well, "Don't forget Nick reserved us a dinner table downtown at that real fancy resturaunt, The limo is picking us up at eight" She winced she had forgot and the thought of facing Tackleberry that soon made her nervouse but if she didn't show the other would know something was wrong, "I'll be there" She said reluctantly and Jones smiled, "Alright then take it easy" She watched him start down the hall throught the spyhole whistling the whole way.

She bit her lip and wondered if Jones could tell something was up, If he had any ideas she was sure he would have mentioned it, She went back to her bed and crawled under the blankets, She would sleep awhile and tonight she would get dressed up and got to dinner with her friends, One of whom she had wild hot sex with the night before but just the same, If she could keep calm and cool and just get throught the night then she would be fine after she saw that nobody suspected and thing and that Tackleberry was letting it go she could concentrate on catching those robbers and getting that premotion, Everything would be alright she told herself everything would be normal.

That's it for the first chapter!

R&R I hope you enjoyed it but please be nice if you read my notes you understand that this is my first fic in this forum and I changed a few things.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I noticed a lot of Type errors in my last chapter and for that I apologies usually I am very careful and I always use spellchecker but when I posted the first chapter I only had a few minutes and didn't have time to spell-check, Again I'm sorry I hope this chapter is better written and I hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter 2.

The limo pulled up in front of the hotel promptly at eight, Nick, Harris, Lassard, Tackleberry, Jones and Hightower were downstairs waiting when Callahan got there, Proctor was going to meet them there since he was late getting to Vegas, She took a deep breath before walking out onto the street, The men all turned to offer smiles and she avoided Tackleberry completely, "Cold Callahan?" Harris asked smugly, She looked down supposing the black cable knit sweater and black dress pants weren't her usual style for going out but the top was also a turtleneck which hid her bite mark and the sleeves covered her wrists.

She looked at Harris but didn't reply and he eyed her curiously, The others began piling into the limo and Harris was quick to inform them that he and commandant Lassard were the only ones riding in the limo, The rest were to get into the second limo waiting for them, When the second Limo pulled up she stepped forward and Tackleberry quickly opened the door for her, She looked at him only briefly, "Thank you" She slid in and he smiled, Jones and Nick exchanged looks before climbing in as well.

She was looking out the window when the men slid into the car, She winced when Tackleberry slid in beside her followed by Jones. Nick and Hightower sat across from them Nick spoke first, "What do you suppose Harris is up to now?" Jones shrugged, "He's up to something that's for sure, He can't stand commandant Lassard" Hightower shook his head, "Harris is a snake in the grass" Nick laughed, "Hey, That could be your future Commandant soon" Hightower laughed too, "No way, Harris doesn't have a chance against Callahan, She's got that position mark my words" She smiled, "Thanks for the support but Harris has wanted that job a very long time" Jones grinned "Well, As far as we're all concerned he can keep wanting" The others nodded in agreement and she relaxed a little feeling better already.

When they arrived at the restraint Harris and Lassard were already seated, while they were waiting to be seated she felt Tackleberry come up beside her, "Do you think we could talk?" She didn't look at him, "There's nothing to talk about" He sighed, "Come on Callahan, Just go out to dinner with me tomorrow, There's no rules against us having dinner as friends" The waiter started towards the table and she fell in step behind the others looking at him quickly as she spoke, "Yeah well we were supposed to have drinks as just friends and we know how that went" She caught up to the rest and quickly sat down beside Nick preventing him from talking to her during dinner.

Lassard and Harris spent most of the night talking about the robberies and devising plans to catching the robbers in the act, Jones and the rest listened and threw in ideas here and there, Finally they narrowed it down to only three casinos that the robbers would be likely to attack and since they always attacked on Sundays at around noon that gave them four days to come up with a plan, They decided meeting in the breakfast room the next day would start their investigation officially, The Limo ride back was uneventful and when they arrived at the hotel Harris stayed at the front desk to check in Proctor to the room next to his, Hightower,Tackleberry,Nick,Jones and Lassard joined her on the elevator, She counted off her friends one by one as they got off on their respectful floors until only Tackleberry and herself remained.

"Can we talk now?" He asked after the doors closed and she shook her head and sighed, "I really don't see a need too, Let's just forget it" She stepped off the elevator breathing a sigh of relief at no longer being trapped, She walked down the hall as quickly as she could without it being obvious, "Callahan, Please just have dinner with me" She shook her head and kept walking but didn't reply, He reached out and caught her wrist a little harder then he meant spinning her to face him, She winced immediately and regretted it, He looked at her briefly before rolling up her sleeve and flipping her wrist, Seeing the bruises he dropped her arm immediately, "Callahan..." She hated seeing the pity and sympathy in his eyes, "I'm fine it's just a bruise and I'm not having dinner with you" She turned and continued down the hall, He caught up with her in two strides, "Just a bruise" He grabbed her other arm and shoved up the sleeve to show her other wrist, He shook his head before glancing at her turtleneck top, Before she could protest he pulled it down just far enough to reveal the teeth marks, "Look at you, You're a mess" He backed away from her like she was some kind of monster and ran a hand through his hair, She sighed and thought about going to her room but she didn't, "I did that to you" He shook his head, "I'm a monster, Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you stop me?" He caught her shoulders and gave her a shake.

She left him vent not entirely sure how to stop him, "I'm alright, Just some bruises you didn't hurt me, If you were hurting me I would have stopped you with one punch" He shook his head and stepped back away from her, "You look like you were attacked Callahan" She shrugged, "We were drunk, It's not a big deal" He paced away from her then back, "It is a big deal, You're my captain and look what I did to you" She sighed now and turned away, "I am your captain and as your captain I am giving you a direct order to let this drop" That said she turned and walked to her room, Head high and without looking back.

He turned to face her only to see she was gone, He thought about going after her, He could kick down her door with little trouble but odds were if she wasn't terrified she would be furious with him, He turned around and then back taking a step towards her door he stopped and tensed then forced himself to turn the other way and start for his door, He had just about reached his door when the elevator doors opened and Harris and Procter stepped off, "Ah, Tackleberry..."Harris started to talk and Tackleberry brushed past him, "Kiss Off" He growled as he brushed past and Harris kept walking, "Ok then".

He got onto the elevator not really sure where he was going but he knew he had to get as far away from her as possible while he still had the mind to, If he stayed on that floor sooner or later he would go knock on her door and when she answered he wouldn't be able to hold back the anger, He wasn't mad at her exactly more so himself, Those bruises he had put those bruises on her because he had always been the big rough sort of person, From his gun obsession to his rather odd way of bringing down criminals gentle wasn't something that came easily or naturally to him and when he was drunk he was obviously dangerous, She had let him one voice in his head argued she didn't scream or try and fight him off in anyway but that made it worse, He stormed off the elevator more then ready to hurt anyone who made him mad enough.

He soon found himself sitting at the bar a glass of whiskey in one hand and his other hand a fist beside him, He grit his teeth trying to talk himself out of the drink in his hand but at the same time thinking if he could just drink the anger away it would be alright, He set his jaw and downed the shot ignoring the burn he motioned the bartender to pour another, In sheer frustration he beat his fist once off the bar which earned him looks from the other customers, Disgusted with himself he stood and threw some money on the bar before walking away, He had just reached the elevator when the doors opened, "Tackleberry!" He froze and looked at the women standing there, "Hooks? What are you doing here?" She smiled, "Well I wasn't going to come but then I figured maybe you might need some help and besides I don't want to miss Callahan getting her promotion" He nodded but she saw the way his smile faltered, "Is everything alright?" He nodded, "Of course" She watched him a second, "Well can you tell me which room Callahan is in? I wanted to surprise her" He nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat, "Come with me, I'll show you" He stepped onto the elevator and she followed, He was aware of her watching him curiously but he tried not to squirm as the numbers counted up.

Hearing the knocking her first thought was to ignore it, When the knocking persisted however she gave up, She stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself and walking to the door, She looked through the spy hole and when she saw it was Hooks grinned undoing the locks to let her friend in, "Hooks..." She threw open the door and froze, "And...Tackleberry" She cleared her throat embarrassed by her state of undress, He was leaning casually against her door frame but stood straight when she opened the door, "I didn't see you" She forced a smile and moved to let them in, Hooks moved into the room and Tackleberry shook his head, "I...I'll let you catch up I'll see you later" He turned and all but ran down the hall, Callahan shut the door and sighed Hooks immediately caught on, "So...what's up with him?" Callahan played dumb, "How should I know?" She moved to the dresser by her bed Hooks shrugged sitting in a chair, "Gee, I don't know, I thought it might have something to do with the look of a deer in the headlights you had when you saw him at the door" Callahan didn't look at her when she spoke, "I was a little caught off guard, Seeing him standing in my door I only had a towel on" She moved into the bathroom to dress and Hooks laughed calling after her, "Yeah were you caught off guard when he put that hickey on your neck too?" She heard stuff being knocked over falling into the sink and onto the floor, "Don't say anything Hooks please" She shook her head, "Oh you don't haft to worry about me really I don't want Harris having anything on you" She heard a groan and Callahan came out of the bathroom with a sigh, "I forgot about Harris the last thing I need is for him to find out, He finds out I can kiss that promotion goodbye" Hooks shook her head, "Do you think Harris ever broke one of the rules ever?" Callahan was rubbing cream on her hands when she stopped to think a second, "No, I doubt it for all Harris is he really does try hard to be a good cop" She went to the bed and pulled back the blankets, "Where are you staying?" Hooks sighed and stood, "Room 812, I'll be down the hall if you need to talk or anything" Callahan smiled, "Thanks I appreciate that" Hooks nodded and stood leaving her alone.

She sighed banging her head back against the pillow a few times, Things were already complicated enough let alone that she now had to worry that Harris would find out and turn her in, What kind of commandant could she make if she couldn't keep her drunken hands off one of her men? She wasn't a screw up she decided with a sigh and she wasn't a whore either this thing with Tackleberry was a one shot deal and it would not happen again she just wanted that promotion to bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The next morning the sun shone brightly above the hot dessert city of Las Vegas, Sighing Callahan rolled out of the bed letting her feet hit the floor, She didn't want to get out of her bed, Didn't want to leave her room, It wasn't like her to just lay in self-pity but today that was the only thing she wanted.

She walked across the large room to the dresser and pulled on her uniform with a sigh she started pulling her hair into a tight bun, She was just slipping on her sunglasses when there was a knock on the door, With a sigh and shake of her head she walked to it pulling it open.

"Can I walk you down?" Tackleberry smiled at her and she debated shutting the door and crawling back into her bed forever, "No, I can find my own way" She took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway pulling the door shut behind her, He backed up to let her pass but fell instep right beside her, "Come on, Can't we even still be civil to each other?" She kept walking, "We've been friends for years we can at least be nice and walk together" He stated easily keeping up with her.

She stopped and so did he she looked at him and finally spoke, "You're right we've been friends for years, We still are friends I just have a lot on my mind right now" He watched her, "Like I don't, You know there's the very real possibility I could get fired" She rolled her eyes and started walking, "Don't be ridiculous, Nobody knows anything happened except me, You and...well Hooks"

"Hooks knows? How?" She shrugged, "She saw the bruises" He winced, "For what it's worth I am sorry" She shook her head but kept walking, "I'm fine" They reached the elevator and stepped on together, "Have dinner with me" The doors were barely closed when he turned to her, "No" He reached out before she could stop him and pressed the emergency stop button, The elevator came to a sudden stop and she fell against him off balance.

He held onto her waist even after setting her back onto her feet, "Please, Have dinner with me" She pushed his hands off and attempted to walk past him to the control pannel, "No, quit being ridiculous" He grabbed her arm spinning her back against the wall before she could reach the buttons, "Take your hands off of me now, That is a direct order" He grinned and leaned closer to her, "Why? Do I make you nervous?"

She turned her head and he reached out taking her sunglasses off her face so he could look her in the eye,"You don't make me anything, You try my pacience" He grinned, "Come on, Have dinner with me" She looked at him, "I said no, I meant no, Now take your hands off of me" He didn't listen just leaned a little more against her, "Do you want me to drag you kicking and screaming out of this elevator right back upstairs until you agree to go out with me? Because I'll do it" Almost instantly insulted she snapped, "I don't want anything from you except left alone"

He grinned wider and leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "That's not what you said two nights ago" She shoved him, Hard enough to push him away, He watched her obviously amuzed, She pushed past him and slapped the button making the elevator continue it's decent, "Sargeant Tackleberry the only date you will get with me is one in the gym on the sparring mat where you will learn how to respect your superior officer" He leaned back against the wall legs stretched out infront of him, "When?" She didn't mean for it to be an offer and she opened her mouth to speak just as the doors dinged announcing their arrival on the ground floor, "Anytime" She said stubornly walking off the elevator.

Everyone was in the breakfast room when Callahan opened the door,Nick and Hightower were helping themselves to some fruit from a table, Jones was making Hooks laugh at his impression of the banana in pajamas song while making a banana dance.

Lassard was drinking coffee in the corner while Harris was telling Proctor what all he needed delivered to his room, She quickly went to one of the small tables set up to seat four and sat down, Tackleberry followed her into the room but after a brief second went over to talk to Nick and Hightower, She sighed and slid further into her chair, Hooks flopped into the seat beside her.

"Morning Captain" Callahan mumbled a hello, "Geez, You sure do sound upset, You don't look so good either" Hooks put a hand to Callahans forehead and she ducked it away, "I'm fine, Just tired is all, I think I'm getting a migrane, As soon as thie briefing is over I'm going straight to the gym for a workout" She said rubbing her forehead, She didn't notice Tackleberry standing behind her with in earshot.

She looked around, "Is it awful bright in here or it just me?" She asked Hooks who shrugged, Tackleberry slid up behind her and leaned forward directly by her ear, "here you go Captain, You forgot your sunglasses on the elevator Ma'am" He smiled and she stared him down for a second before taking the glasses her offered, "Oh, Thank you Tackleberry" He winked and walked away, Hook gave her a knowing look and she slid on her sunglasses with a sigh she always felt more in control with her sunglasses on, Hooks watched her a second before sliding the plate she was munching on towards her, "You look starved eat you'll feel better" Glancing at the food Callahan winced and pushed it back, "No thanks, I'm not hungry"

Soon enough everyone sat down, Callahan was relieved, Nick and Jones sat at the table with her and Hooks, Hightower and Tackleberry sat down with Proctor and Lassard while Harris moved to the front of the room, "As you know there have been a series of casino robberies here in Las Vegas, We know it's a gang of five men armed and dangerous, They strike at midnight and it takes them roughly ten minutes to get in get the money and get out, We narrowed it down to only three casinos that match the ones they hit, The Moondust, The Flamingo and of course The Shooting Star, They will strike on Sunday, I suggest we put teams of two undercover in each of the Casinos and see if we get lucky" He looked at Lassard and saw him nod, "Very good, Hightower and Hooks, You two can cover the Moondust, Nick and Jones the Flamingo and..." Callahan held her breath, "Callahan and Tackleberry The Shooting Star, Decide what Alias' you guys will be using and we'll meet again here tonight t around dinner" Everyone stood and went to find their respective partners Callahan bypassed Tackleberry and headed for the door she needed her workout time.

A/N : Kind of a short chapter I know, Next one will be better and Longer, Please let a review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : I decided to start using my word pad instead of my notepad to write the rest of my chapters so if the print is different that is why, I know it's unimportant but it will bother me that it's different so I thought I'd warn the readers

A/N 2: On another favorite website of mine also known as youtube, I was able to watch clips from all the other police Academy movies, It was there I got some of the pieces I will put in this chapter, I did manage to watch the first one but have yet to see 2,3 or 4.

Chapter Four

Callahan went straight to her room and changed into her workout clothes a black snug workout tank top and loose fitting gray sweat pants, She knew there was a gym on the first floor behind the pool area, She headed straight there not bothering to grab breakfast, Her stomach felt sick this morning anyway.

She found the gym completely empty which suited her fine she didn't feel like an entire audience of gawking men today , She went over to a near by punching bag and began her beat down, She loved working out it took out all her anger and emotions, She pictured Harris in place of the punching bag, She tried to picture Tackleberry, With that smug expression in the elevator this morning but what was even a shock to her she couldn't not when she was beating the crap out of the bag, She still couldn't picture the one person who made her mad enough to be down here in the first place.

Frustrated she gave the punching bag a good hard kick before turning away with a sigh, "Nice job Captain" The voice behind her made her freeze and she turned slowly, "Tackleberry, What do you want?" He walked further into the gym, "Well, Two things actually, One we need to get together and come up with an alias for us both and Two, You said if I wanted to talk you'd do it here on the mat, So I'm here"

"No" She turned and he chuckled behind her, "What's the matter? Afraid you can't beat me?" She stiffened, He knew that was a soft spot for her, She didn't move for a second then slowly she turned to face him, "I really want to be left alone right now" He shrugged, "Hey, If you don't think you can beat me I won't press it" She grit her teeth and he grinned, She took a deep breath before she spoke, "Get on the mat"

He had just stepped onto the mat when one of those endlessly long legs he had always admired skimmed past his head, He ducked it easily out the way, She had finally met the one man who was easily matched for her at least in the gym, He turned and she swung a punch which he easily blocked catching her wrist and using it to flip her down onto the mat below him, She hit with a loud thud and she blinked, He stared down at her standing over her, "Come on captain, I thought you'd give me a real fight"

She hopped up ignoring his hand that he offered her, She walked a few feet away and he left her go, She stopped at the edge of the mat for a second taking a deep breath, She waited a heartbeat or two before turning back around, He backed up a step.

She took a deep breath and tried to get her anger under control, You couldn't win a fight if you were angry and she didn't intend to lose this one, Her hair was falling out of it's ponytail and she pushed a strand back out of her eyes before turning to him and nodding, "Bring it"

He stepped towards her and she waited until she knew she had him where she could reach, When he was close enough she swung he ducked and she missed with her first swing to his face but when he ducked she followed and delivered a well placed punch to his ribs.

He felt the blow to his ribs and it knocked the wind out of him but he also knew she was holding back, If she wanted to really hurt him his ribs would be broke, He caught her around the waist pulling her down with him as he went to the floor, They landed hard and she was on top of him, He rolled thowing her beneath him and putting his weight on her, holding her wrists above her head.

She struggled, This time not bothering to keep it friendly, He sat back a little trying not to hurt her, She bucked her hips trying to throw him off and at last she brought one long leg up around his neck locking hard and flipping him off her, She rolled on top of him, Straddling his waist and pining his arms by his sides with all her weight and even though he stayed still they both knew he could easily flick her off like a fly.

After a few seconds he shook her hands loose and grabbed her hips flipping her beneath him again, She winced and he froze, "What? Am I hurting you?" She shook her head but he knew he was.

He sat back and she lay on her back, He was careful and he reached out to gently roll down the waistband of her pants to see the hand print on her hip, She slapped his hand away before he could say anything and punched him hard in the face taking him by surprise and knocking him onto his face on the mat.

He barely had time to recover before she grabbed his left arm twisting and bending it behind his back placing her knee in the center of his back in typical arrest fashion.

He winced but other then that left no sign he even felt her on his back twisting his arm, "Keep your hands off me" She said before giving his arm one mote good twist and climbing off of him.

She walked to the edge of the mat and had just let her guard down when his strong arms locked around her from behind easily lifting her off her feet, He brought her down to the mat once again but this time with a little more gentility and pinned her down, "Callahan, Why does this bother you so much? Yeah we slept together, So what? Nobody knows it's not a crime"

He could practically see the anger flare up again in her eyes, She wiggled around and squirmed trying to break loose, Up until now he had held back, Not wanting to hurt her or force her down now he simply used his weight against hers and it was impossible for her to move.

She wasn't going to answer him at first but when she realized he wasn't going to move she gave up, "I have two strikes already" She said sharply and he looked confused so she continued, "Once you reach the rank of Lieutenant you get three strikes on your record before facing demotion, I'm a captain and I've got two, You're not supposed to have sexual relations with someone of lower rank if they find out you get a strike, I had sex with two cadets since being made Lieutenant, I'm a Captain now and you're number three" He moved off her and sat beside her on the mat she sat up putting her face in her hands, "I'm up for that big promotion so I'm really under the microscope, If Harris finds out about my third strike they'll demote me"

He watched her a second, "I didn't know you had two strikes already, I'm sorry...I never should have..."He trailed off and she felt herself weaken a little, They were friends after all had been friends a long time, She put her hand on his arm and noticed for the first time how muscular he was, "It's just as much my fault as yours we were drunk" He grabbed her hand an turned to face her.

"Have dinner with me" She pulled her hand loose, "No" He looked pathetic, "Please, Let me buy you dinner at least" She stood, "Just let it go" She turned and walked towards the door he called after her and she pretended not to him. "I won't give up until you have dinner with me" He called and she shook her head and left him alone in the gym.

Callahan felt like she would rather take a beating then knock on his door, But as she walked down the hall she reminded herself that she was here to do her job, Her job was important to her and she wasn't going to let anything prevent her from going as far as she could.

She took a deep breath and knocked, After their scuffle and the gym she had gone to her room taken a hot bath and then she had picked at a sandwich but the food turned her stomach and she was unusally tired, She had fell asleep and taken a forty five minute nap, She then decided it was time to face the music, She had to talk to Tackleberry about their Alias'.

He opened the door and she refused to let him see her nervous, He had changed and was wearing those camoflage pants he had always liked and a green t-shirt that was tight enough to show off the muscles that until she had touched she didn't realize were there.

"You here for that dinner?" He grinned and she shoved past him, "No, I'm hear to figure out who we're using for a cover" He shut the door and with the deafening click she realized how very intimate the simple situation seemed to be now that they'd been together.

Her eyes went against her will to the bed, and she quickly put them somewhere else grateful for her sunglasses, He walked over to the table by the window and sat down motioning the seat across from him, "Sit down at least" She sighed and sat down but didn't speak, He broke the silence, "I was thinking maybe, Just for appearance sake, We would get a room over at the shooting star and rent as newlyweds, We could spend the day wondering anywhere and nobody would think anything of it"

She watched him a second then shook her head, "Absolutely not" He rolled his eyes at her objection, "Come on, It makes sense you know it does, don't worry I promise not to make you preform your wifely duties" He smirked and she ground her teeth together, "No way"

He stood and paced across the room, "Well, Let's get lunch and talk about it then" She winced and shook her head, "I'm not hungry" He turned from looking at a menu to look at her, "When was the last time you ate?" She shrugged, "I don't know but it's none of your business"

He shook his head and wondered why she had to be so difficult, But then she had always been one tough woman, He could remember that from when she had trained him, Yes as hard as it was to believe that was how they first met, She trained him and taught him most of everything he knew, He wouldn't admit but even then in school he had admired her, Had done everything he could do to impress her, Including going berserk on the cardboard people in the old west town and getting tough with Harris when he was supposed to practice his voice commands.

He did all of it to impress her, To get her to notice him for even a second to get just a little attention or a single compliment, She had barely noticed he existed and he understood that, She outranked him, She was the teacher and he was the student, He respected her though too more then he respected Harris who held the same position she had, Harris could be cruel and unfair, Callahan was different more then once he would catch a glimpse of the person she was underneath and kind of friend she could be, When Hooks struggled to get over the wall in training Harris had used it to humiliate her Callahan never uttered a harsh word.

When Hooks made it Callahan had grinned at her proudly while Harris insulted some more and though Harris missed it the glare Callahan sent him would turn anyone into stone, Sure she had been tough on them, Yelled when she had too and been firm but not to the extent that she lost their respect, That was why they were all friends now, Harris worked with them but none of them would sit at a table and talk with Harris like they would her.

She sighed and stood, "This was a mistake" She stood and started for the door, Impulse took over mind, He stepped up behind her grabbed her arm and spun her into his arms and kissed her, For a second or two she was still, Then after another second she kissed him back, He lifted her feet off the ground lifting her arms, He kissed her with more passion then he had for anything else, Then almost as quickly as it started she pulled back and slaaped him hard across the face, She turned on her heel and stormed out of his room, This time slamming the door behind her.

She marched down the hall her head high and her stride as sure as she could make it with her trembling knees, She could feel the flush in her cheeks but there was no help for it, When she neared her door she saw Hooks standing there with two plastic bags, She slowed down and came to a stop a few feet away, Hooks took one look at her and knew something was wrong, "Captain, Are you alright?"

Callahan shook her head and use the card key to open her door before going inside Hooks followed, "Well, I brought us some food, I thought we could eat lunch together and talk" Callahan sat down limply on her bed her mind and body almost completely blank.

Hooks put the food out on the table, "Come on honey, You haft to eat" Hooks encouraged and she stood up using the strength that she always managed to find she walked over to the table and sat down taking off her sunglasses, "I'm starved" She admitted and was surprised that morning she couldn't stomach the thought of food now she was famished, She ate all of her meal and a good deal of Hooks' before she was full.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Hooks asked quietly and Callahan shook her head before she spoke, "We were drunk, one minute we were in the elevator and it just happened" She felt tears but refused to let them fall, Hooks gave her a weak smile, "And just now?" Callahan wiped her eyes and shrugged, "I was fine, I kept myself together I thought I was being professional but, He kissed me and I...let him...I almost ended up right back in his bed again except I remembered who I was and who he was and I smartened up"

Hooks waited a second before she spoke, "Are you sure you remembered who you were and stopped it...or do you not know who you are until he kisses you, Maybe he is who he really is when your together and maybe you're only really yourself when he touches you, Maybe that's why it scares you"

Callahan took a deep breath, "I don't know anymore"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : So I was finally able to see ALL the police Academy movies, Call me crazy but I was not impressed with 1 or 2. 3 was ok 4 was hilarious and 5 and 7 were good but 6 was my favorite, So I am going to try and use a little more back story from the other movies now that I've seen them, However Tackleberry and Callahan are still NOT married in my fic because, 1. It's too hard to change that now and 2. I really didn't care too much for Tackleberrys wife she seemed a bit...odd. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my fanfiction!

Please don't flip on me for my opinion of the movies, They are solely my opinion and have no bearing anywhere else but I thought 4 and 6 rocked!

Chapter 5

Callahan walked down to the meeting room with Hooks, Lunch had been pleasant enough and sensing the stress Callahan was under Hooks offered to walk down with her to the meeting room preventing her from being alone with Tackleberry in the elevator, Much to Callahans relief they didn't see him in the halls or on the elevator, In fact they didn't see him at all until they got to the meeting room where he was waiting at a table.

There were four tables set up facing the blackboard each table had two chairs, for each set of teams, Hooks gave Callahan a sympathetic shrug before going to join Hightower at a table to the left of the room, Jones and Nick were sitting in the next table, Lassard was standing by the blackboard while Harris and Proctor were at the next table, Leaving Tackleberry and an empty chair in the corner furthest from the door, Her chair between him and the wall.

She took a deep breath but didn't move, Harris spoke up, "Are you going to join us captain Callahan or are you going to stand there" She picked up her head a little more and walked to her seat sitting down with her spine straight and staring forward.

Tacklberry spoke, "I'm sorry about what happened this afternoon" She stared on and pretended to not notice him as Lassard began talking, Lassard seemed a little confused like always but he managed to introduce Captain Gaines who was the head of the Precinct that would be helping them.

He explained about the robberies and the fact that the robbers staked out the hotels for a few days before robbing them, If each of the teams paid attention odds were one of them would catch the robbers scoping out the hotel and casino, Harris moved to the front of the room to address the teams and find out what Alias' they would each be using.

Hooks and Hightower were going for a brother and sister who were intown on vacation, Nick and Jones were going to try and pass as old college buddies who on a last minute whim were in town for Nicks bachelor party but when they reached Callahan and Tackleberry, She had no idea what to say so she sat quiet and Tackleberry rushed to cover for her.

"We are going to use the undercover Alias as newlyweds on their honyemoon, I was thinking that obtaining a room in that hotel just for appearance sake would be a good idea as well" Harris watched him but didn't comment Gaines seemed to think it was a great idea.

"I think that's a great idea, I'll have my men reserve the honeymoon suite for you both and if you can be packed they can pick you two up in about an hour" He told them and Callahans jaw dropped Tackleberry looked shocked as he spoke, "Sir, The room was for appearance sake" Gaines nodded and spoke, "I know and for appearance sake you should stay there, Don't worry about the cost, It's on us, We'll cover room service as well as transportation from this hotel to your so you can make the meetings, Honestly if we're going to rent a honeymoon suite you should at least enjoy it, It'll will probably have two beds so there shouldn't be a problem" With that he turned and began speaking to Lassard.

Hooks stood and made her way to Callahan and Tackleberrys table, "Captain, Will you need help packing?" She asked and Callahan got the hint, Hooks wanted to make sure she was alright with what was happening, She wasn't but she couldn't admit that.

"I can handle it thank you, I guess I will see you tomorrow, Tackleberry, I will meet you in the lobby"She stood stiffly and he quickly stood moving behind her and following her to the door, He spoke and she kept walking, "I'll ride up with you, You might need help"

Irritated she stepped onto the elevator, "I assure you that I won't need help packing my own belongings thank you" He grinned at her, "You sure about that?" He held up he panties that she had left in his room and she quickly grabbed them with a furious blush, "You seem to have the habit of forgetting things" His grin widened but she stared straight ahead still blushing and hoping he couldn't sense her mortification.

She stepped off the elevator and walked briskly to her room greatful he went into his when they passed his door, She shut her door and took off her sunglasses, rubbing her forehead, She could feel a headache coming on.

Exactly one hour later Callahan stepped out of the hotel, Tackleberry was waiting beside a limo, She stopped when she saw it, He shrugged, "This is what they sent" She stepped towards the car and he took her bags moving to the back of the car to put their luggage in the trunk.

They arrived at the Shooting Star a few minutes later after a ride in uncomfortable silence, They go out and saw the hotel/casino was much bigger then the hotel they had previously been in the Casino was in the lobby and Callahan followed Tackleberry to the front desk, "I'm checking into the honeymoon suite" He mumbled and the thin girl behind the desk grinned, "Newlywed?" He glanced at Callahan and nodded, "Sort of" The girl typed onto the computer a few seconds then smiled, "Mr and Mrs. Tackleberry?"

He looked at Callahan with a shrug, "Yeah that's us" The girl slid him a paper and he signed it she handed him a set of keys, "Your room is on the top floor, Your meals are of course included you dine either on the rooftop resturaunt or for those...uhm...speacial nightsyou can have them sent to your room, I hope you both enjoy your stay and please don't hesitate to ask for anything" He picked up the keys and Callahan stepped up, "What room number is it?" The girl smiled, "It's the top floor ma'am" They were both shocked and stood staring at her for a second she giggled and smiled wider at Tackleberry, "You're luggage is on it's way now sir" He nodded and Callahan turned heading for the elevator, "Thank you" He turned to follow Callahan the girl who's name was Amelia tucked her hair behind her ear, "Anytime sir, If you need anything please let me know"

Tackleberry stepped onto the elevator just as the door closed, "She seemed helpful" He commented and Callahan scoffed, "Yes, I bet if you asked she'd even help you undress" He looked at her and shook his head then spoke, "They used my real name to secure our rooms" She nodded, "Yes I am aware of that, Don't worry I'm sure nobody will realize we're cops we'll just use your name it's fine" He stood as stiff as a board beside her and didn't flinch when he spoke, "Dinner, You know we'll haft to be seen having dinner" She sighed and the doors swung open, They stepped into a small hallway the door was directly infront of them.

He pulled out a key and the large floor to ceiling double doors swung open, They both froze, The doors opeend into a very larg living room with colors of white,creams and silver, to the left was a spacious kitchen with a bar seperating it from the living room complete with stools, The Table was in a little aclove beside the kitchen and on the wall directly infront of them were large french doors leading onto what was an obvoiusly huge balcony, to the right wer more of the gigantic doors leading into a bedroom.

Callahan headed to the bedroom first, It was as big as their entire room at the other hotel, The huge king size fourposter bed took up the middle, To the left doors leading onto the balcont and a large dresser, To the right a normal sized door the only one next to the closet led into the bathroom, There were granit floors with a walk in shower, Tiolet and a tub big enough for four people at least, The room was amazing.

She turned to look at Tackleberry, He was still standing in the doorway looking as shocked as when Hightower had sent a grenade flying out the window wich Tackleberry held the pin for, "This is incredible" She admitted and then sighed, One bed. Her luck just didn't want to give her a break.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I know it's been forever like literally but my computer was pretty much destroyed and I couldn't write it's working now so here we go 3.

Chapter 6.

Callahan walked out of the bedroom with a sigh and went into the livingroom, She headed to the balcony stopping when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Tackleberry moved to the door and she watched him go stepping onto the view was breathtaking.

"I could have all this" She sighed to herself looking around.

If she quit the force she supposed she could date a nice normal man. Settle down maybe have a family, But she wouldn't.

She loved being a cop and almost all the men she met were pigs who didn't want anything least not with her they were all talk until the night was over then they were gone.

The door closed and he moved onto the balcony with her, "They brought our luggage to the door, Where do you want me to put yours?" She turned and saw him holding their suitcases.

"I'll take it" She moved towards him he backed up.

"No, Just tell me where you want them, You can sit down for awhile" She watched him move back into the room and she followed.

He was in the bedroom two seconds before he came back out."There's uh...only on bed in there" He motioned with his head and she nodded leaning on the doorframe leading onto the balcony.

"I know that, It's alright I'll sleep on the couch"

He shook his head, "Negative, I'm the man I'll sleep on the floor or couch" She thought about it a second then decided they could argue over it later.

"We could go get dinner if you're hungry" He said sounding nervous.

She hesitated then shrugged supposing dinner would be nice.

"I'll just change quick" She said moving to the bedroom and he nodded watching her go.

When she came out he recognized her dress as the one she wore when they were undercover in russia and she had been singing. Her hair was still in a tight bun however and her sunglasses were neatly in place.

He had on black dress pants and a blue button down shirt. He didn't want to stick out. When she came into the room he took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Don't bite my head off but these came for us while you were changing" He held out a box with not only an engagement ring but two wedding bands.

"Fine" She pulled hers out and slid them quickly onto her finger. He watched her and she started past him.

"Can we go?" She stopped by the door and he nodded.

"Yeah let's got" Just before he reached the door he slid the thick gold band onto his finger.

They reached the rooftop resturaunt and the hostess asked them if they preferred insisde or outside dining and being that it was a nice night they chose outside. After being seated they ordered their food and the waitor brought them their wine. Tackleberry noticed she didn't touch hers.

"If you don't like this wine I'll order another bottle"

"No, it's fine I just remember the last time we had to much to drink"

"Come on, Really? Just drink it...I promise not to do anything we'll regret"

"I just think we should keep our heads we are still working"

"Some wine will help us blend in as a newlywed couple" He argued and getting disgusted she gave in.

She grabbed the glass and took a big gulp of the contents before slamming harshly back onto the table and glaring at him.

"Satisfied?"She asked and he shook his head looking down at his menu.

They ate mostly in silence once and awhile Tackleberry tried to make conversation and was given one word answers.

By the time they got back to the room both were completely fed up with the others company.

She walked into the room after he unlocked it and started for the bedroom before stoppping.

"Are you sure you don't want the bed?"

"I'm sure" He flopped down onto the couch stretching out.

"We can alternate if you like"She said and he shrugged she rolled her eyes and slammed the bedroom door behind her.

He waited a few minutes laying on the couch staring at the ring on his finger before sitting up and storming out of the room he just needed a drink to take the edge off.

R&R


End file.
